


Love’s Just a Feeling

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're the Maximoff twins older sister and you have the power to control the elements. You join The Avengers along with your siblings. At first you mainly keep to yourself until one day you finally opens up. This leads to you and Natasha becoming close friends and falling for each other.





	Love’s Just a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: sestra = sister

Family was one of the most important things to you. That’s why after everything you and your siblings have been through you stayed with them and took care of them. You were Wanda and Pietro’s older sister but that didn’t stop them from being very protective over you. 

The day the three of you joined the experiments, you mainly went because you didn’t want to leave your siblings, things changed. You and your siblings had gotten powers. Wanda got telepathic and telekinetic abilities, Pietro has superhuman speed and you can control the elements.

Having the power to control the elements was pretty cool but the fact about how you, Pietro and Wanda got your powers made you sick to your stomach. Strucker was very proud of your brother and sister but you were just an added bonus.

The whole time you were at the facility was hell. The things you and your siblings were put through was too much. So when the Avengers attacked the facility and after Wanda messed with Tony’s mind, Pietro picked the both of you up a got out of that place.

xxxxx

After Ultron was defeated you joined the Avengers along with your siblings. All you wanted to do was help protect people and to do something good. You felt joining the Avengers was the way to do that. Also you weren’t going to leave Pietro and Wanda. 

You mainly kept to yourself, the only ones you were able to be yourself around were your siblings. But one night you had a really bad nightmare that woke you up. 

Sitting up in bed, you ran your hands over your face and sighed. You weren’t going to go back to sleep anytime soon so you got out of bed and walked to the kitchen.

You let of a sigh of relief when you saw no one was in the kitchen. You started making yourself some tea to try and help calm down. As you were making yourself some tea you didn’t hear someone walk into the kitchen.

Natasha walked into the kitchen, she wasn’t expecting anyone else to be up so when she saw you she froze. She could tell that something was bothering you. Even though you have been keeping to yourself since you joined the team she still felt a pull towards you.

“(Y/N)?” 

Hearing Natasha’s voice caused you to let out a squeal and jump. You turn around to face the redhead, your heart beating like crazy. You couldn’t find your voice to say anything to her but when you looked into her green eyes all you saw was concern.

“Is everything alright?” She moved so that she was standing next to you. “Why are you awake?”

You finished making your tea in silence, you held the mug in your hands. “I could ask you the same thing, Natasha.” You raised your eyebrow as you took a sip of your tea.

“Fair enough.” She chuckled as she made herself some tea.

The two of you just stayed there in silence, you kept thinking about the nightmare you had. “How do you deal with it?” You asked suddenly, your voice was quiet.

“Deal with what?” Natasha looked over at you, she saw you looking down at the mug you were still holding.

“The nightmares…” You felt the tears roll down your cheeks, you quickly wiped them away before looking over at her. Seeing you like this broke Natasha’s heart.

After that night you started opening up to Natasha as you two became close, she opened up to you as well. Over time you noticed that you were starting to fall in love with the redhead, Natasha had started to fall in love with you too.

Wanda and Pietro had noticed this. They noticed the way you looked at Natasha when she wasn’t looking or how you smiled whenever she walked into the room. That just caused them to be even more protective over you.

xxxxx

You had just gotten back from a mission that didn’t go as planned. You knew you wouldn’t be able to get much sleep that night. Natasha saw the look in your eyes when you got back to the Avengers compound so she suggested having a movie night in the theater room at the compound.

During the movies you couldn’t help but look over at the redhead. You tried to watch the movie but you just ended up looking at her again. You just couldn’t help it, she was gorgeous.

Natasha felt you looking at her. She was glad that the room was dark so you couldn’t see her blush. She looked over and saw that you were still looking at her. “Do I have something on my face?”

“N-No… that’s not…” You trailed off, your cheeks started heating up and you bit your lip. “You’re just really beautiful.” You looked down.

“You’re really beautiful too, (Y/N).” Natasha smiled and moved a little closer to you, she hooked her finger under your chin, she lifts it up so that you’re looking at her.

You looked into her green eyes then down at her lips before looking back into her eyes. Natasha was slowly leaning closer to the point where your lips were almost touching. “I really want to kiss you.” You whispered.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Natasha smirked.

Leaning in, you closed the gap between the two of you. Natasha wrapped her arms around your neck, pulling you closer and deepening the kiss. Once air became necessary, you pulled away.

“Wow.” You said, breathless. “I’ve wanted to do that for awhile now.” You bit your lip again.

Natasha rest her forehead against yours. “I have too.” She smiles, she then pulled you into another kiss and pulled you into her lap.

For the rest of the night you and Natasha cuddled on the couch. You felt so safe in her arms that you had fallen asleep. It didn’t take long for Natasha to fall asleep as well.

xxxxx

When Wanda and Pietro woke up the next morning they went to go see if you were awake. But when they checked your room, you weren’t there. They thought you would be in your room. 

Steve walked past the twins and heard them talking about where you could be. He stopped. “I saw (Y/N) and Natasha go to the theater room last night. I would check there.” He gave them a smile before making his way to the kitchen.

Pietro looked at his sister before he picked her up and used his speed. They was at the theater room in seconds. What they saw when they walked in made them freeze. You and Natasha were asleep in each others arms.

Wanda used her powers to flick your forehead causing you to jump out of Natasha’s arms and fall onto the floor. You just laid there and groaned. You stayed there for a little bit before sitting up and looking at your sister. “Wanda, what the hell?!” Natasha got off the couch and helped you up.

Your siblings crossed their arms over their chests and looked at Natasha. “Why were you two sleeping in each others arms, sestra?”

“Because we’re…” You looked over at the redhead, you weren’t sure if the two of you were dating, you knew that she had feelings for you too.

“We’re dating.” Natasha continued. She smile when she saw you blush and bite your lip.

“Dating?! You two are dating?!” Wanda’s eyes widen. Pietro glared at Natasha.

“That’s not a problem is it?”

“What? Of course not.” Pietro’s eyes softened when he saw the look on your face. He pulled you into a hug, Wanda joined in on the hug. 

“We just don’t want you getting your heart broken. You’re our sister and we love you.” Wanda pulled away from the hug and gave you a smile, you smiled back at her.

They both looked back at Natasha. “If you hurt her in any way, we’ll get revenge.” Wanda growled, her eyes flashing red for a second.

“Wanda.” You warned before walking back over to Natasha, who wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you into her.

Natasha looked at your siblings. “I promise the both of you that I would never hurt her.” Pietro and Wanda didn’t say anything, all they did was glare at her. 

You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose. “Will you two please stop being so protective over me? It’s my job to be protective over you.”

“We’ll always be protective over you.” Wanda chuckled. “You do know we are happy for you right? That’s all we want is for you to be happy but we just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I know.” You smiled at your sister and brother. 

You knew they would never stop being protective over you. But you just hoped that they really did know that Natasha would never hurt you or let anything happen to you.


End file.
